The Dark Mages Sorrow
by tinytimmytimtim
Summary: Zeref never wanted to destroy or be as evil as history claims he is. He just cant help it, he came too close to dark magic and it has corrupted him. Natsu is the only one who can kill zeref and finally end all the death he brings. But can he? Is he powerfull enough to defeat the Dark mage zeref from the legends? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**YO! This is my first fairy tail fan fiction story: D. Was reading them online and decided to give it a shot. I love to write so hopefully this story turns out good. This fan fiction revolves around Natsu and Zeref. Fans of the show will know (it's just speculation pretty much since it isn't explained in detail) that during the tenrojima arc, zeref wanted natsu to destroy him so he could stop killing people by accident. This story takes place after the grand magic games though. I'm excluding the eclipse part since it doesn't fit into this Story. Think of it as they won the tournament, then went home lol. I hope you guys enjoy ****I know its short but I don't want to make it long as hell only to realize it blows and no one is reading it lol. Next one will be longer for sure, I plan to update every day or 2 so stay tuned :P**

Somewhere, in a dense woodland forest filled with animals and covered with green luscious fauna, a man dressed in peculiar clothing was wandering around aimlessly, muttering one name.

"Natsu" repeated the strange man over and over as if it was the only word in his vocabulary. Suddenly, the man clapped his hands to his head and let out a roar of pain, he was feeling it again. That feeling of death and unwanted power, it was starting to leak out of him again. He must stop it this time. His eyes widened and rolled to the back of his head, an evil aura circulated the man's body, in a sort of sphere. It expanded and left only death in its wake. Everything it came in contact with was dead in an instant. The trees were black and limp, the animals and insects were strewn about the ground which was also covered in dead grass, and the birds fell from the sky. The mysterious man watched with remorse. Again, his efforts to stop overwhelming power that killed everything that crossed his path were in vain.

"When will he be ready?" wondered the man. "I'm sick of all this death. I want peace and eternal sleep, not chaos and eternal darkness. Alas, such is the fate of the Dark mage Zeref, to wonder about bringing evil and misfortune". With that, the man slumped down to the nearest tree, took his cloak off, and began to doze off. How he wished his sleep could last forever. Alas, fate did not have that in store for him. Not yet anyway.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*

(_**AT FAIRY TAIL)**_

Yelling and commotion could be heard from inside fairy tail. A brawl had ensued and what started with 2 people, ended up involving 90% of the guild. Chairs, crates, tables, mugs and plates were flying across the room (with insane speed and velocity thanks to magic). The young Fire dragon slayer could be heard shouting,

"Wanna say that again Gray, you shaved ice pervert?!" at the half naked ice mage.

"You heard me Natsu, fight me you slanty eyed freak!" and with that the fighting continued. Fiery fists from natsu's side were sent at gray, who retaliated with icey strength of his own.

"FIRE DRAGONS FIST!" roared natsu and launched himself at gray.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" shouted gray, blasting him with a dense ball of ice from a make shift bazooka the ice mage created. The two attacks collided canceling each other out. This continued for an hour or so, and when it was over, there was no clear winner. Both were battered and bruised and left with just enough strength to keep arguing.

A young attractive blond was sitting with an attractive red head at the table farthest from all the commotion.

"Do they always have to fight, I mean we literally all JUST got here" said the Blondie, Lucy.

"Aye! That's fairy tail for ya" said the winged blue cat happy, who swooped in and perched himself on lucys head.

The red head, erza, shot the fighting boys an angry glare, one that communicated certain death if they were to continue. The fighting immediately stopped and both the boys ran over to erzas feet and apologized ferociously.

"WERE SORRY WERE SORRY!" they said in perfect unison.

"God damn shes scray" said lucy, making a mental note to never anger erza for any reason whatsoever.

"Now that the fightings over, let's get down to business" said erza, reluctantly putting her strawberry cake to the side. She got up and strode over to the request board on the other side of the guild. She eyed it down, looking for anything remotely interesting with decent pay. After a few minutes scanning the board, she snatched one off and walked back over to the table.

"This looks good doesn't it? Simple enough job, The mayor of the hargeon, wants us to transport his daughter to ersa, a town in the kingdom of bosco". This didn't really peak the dragon slayers interest, netiher did it the rest of the group. Natsu scanned the request. When he saw the reward for the job, he stood up knocking the entire table over.

"Jeez, easy natsu!" exclaimed an angry lucy with strawberry cake all over here. Erza however, distraught at the loss of her beloved cake, kicked natsu on the back of his head so hard that even lucy's head started to hurt. Natsu was sent flying into another guild member, which again, started a whole new brawl. Natsu crawled out, not even bothering to get into the fray, because he was still in shock over the reward.

"THE REWARD IS 10,000,000 JEWEL!". Natsu could hardly keep himself from drooling fire all over the lucy's lap.

"HOLY SHIT! Gimme that paper flamebrain!" Gray shouted. He snatched the paper from his hand and when he saw the reward he had the same reaction natsu did.

"THE REWARD IS 10,000,000 JEWEL!". Gray took off the remainder of his clothes due to his sheer excitement.

"Wow!" shouted lucy. "That's like 5 years rent! I'll never have to worry about rent again!". She later registered the fact that she would have to split it with natsu, gray, and erza. Either way it was 2 and half million freakin jewels.

"I wonder, why such a high reward?". Erza was scratching her head trying to figure out why the mayor would offer such a large reward.

"Who gives a crap?" Yelled natsu with his trademark childish grin. His eyes looked as if they were on fire, and soon his body actually did catch on fire. "YOOOOSH! Lets head out!".

"Not yet natsu!" said an annoyed erza, apparently still angry he ruined her cake. "We need time to get ready. We will head out in an hour". With that, Team natsu headed out towards there respective lodgings (all except natsu who like always went straight to lucy's house and would somehow get there before she did) to prepare for the journey. After all it was looking like a long one, having to go outside of fiores borders. Little did they know that this "simple job" would change them, and there futures forever.


	2. Chapter 2: the unexpected visitor

Hey guys! i know i havent updated in 4 months but i have a good reason! i broke my wrist o;. I was playing basketball and i fell on it weird and broke it in 2 places haha :P i made the lay up though xD. Anyway i could use it after the 3rd month but it still felt bad and i didnt wanna hurt it typing, you can understand where im coming from :P Anyway thanks for being patient. I have a good idea where to take this story! Hope you guys enjoy. By the way this is mostly from lucy/Natsu's POV. I might add in some NaLu but i dont really like writing that kind of stuff. I really appreciate the reviews guys, makes me motivated :D Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Hiro mashima is the creator of fairy tail. I am just using his characters for non profit entertainment. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: The unexpected visitor.

Natsu and lucy had spent the majority of their hour before the mission they were about to embark on, talking and packing. Natsu, not needing much besides money for food and his comforter that he almost always took on missions, went to lucy's house for a bath that the celestial spirit mage was all too willing to tell him he needed.

"When was the last time you took a bath natsu?" asked lucy "You smell like sweat and incense"

"What's a bath?" the pink haired boy replied jokingly, with one of his signature genuine grins.

She couldn't help but bite her lip and smile at his idiocy (she wasn't sure if he was joking or not, he really smelled THAT bad).

After Natsu and taken a bath and packed, and after lucy had done the same, they headed down to magnolias train station to wait for gray and erza. Although Natsu visited the train station often, he rarely observed his surroundings. The train station was quite large, ornate pillars standing 25 or so feet away from each other, decorated the entire station. The tiles were decorated with gold branches, intertwined with each other forming the words Magnolia: Fiore superbia est pulsatio. Natsu stared, puzzled as to what the words could mean. He hardly had a grasp of the language he used, let alone a foreign one.

"It says, Magnolia: Fiores pride and heartbeat" lucy told him, snapping him out of his trance. "Levy taught me a bit of the ancient language that she and freed use for their magic, in case were ever stuck in runes".

"Wow, that could turn out pretty handy." he said, genuinely amazed she could learn a new language. He really was a simpleton he thought to himself. Who cares though? He was the salamander, the famous fire dragon slayer and the son of the fire dragon king igneel. It shouldn't matter to him how many languages he knew. Natsu looked around and surveyed the people around him. He was starting to grasp the meaning of "heartbeat" in the motto. People were lively and bustling about, hurrying to and fro, the train station really was packed with people. As for magnolia being the pride of fiore, that was easy. Magnolia is home of the strongest wizarding guild, Fairy tail! That's enough reason for it to be the pride of fiore.

"Sorry we're late guys!" Proclaimed erza, briskly walking towards the two, wearing her usual armor platebody and blue blouse with large combat boots and diamond shaped earrings. She was also pulling a wagon full of trunks, bedspreads, pillows, and other things that she really didnt need for the trip. She always packed in excess for these kind of missions. Gray however packed nothing, he was hardly even wearing a shirt. He had on a button down short sleeve shirt with a purple floral decoration (unbuttoned obviously), black capris and sandals similar to natsu's.

"No worries" grinned natsu, obviously not eager to get on the train. "Well, lets head out" and he began walking in the direction opposite the train.

"err...Natsu?" said lucy

"hmm?"

"The train is that way" gesturing to the train behind her.

"Oh i know. Your point?"

"The point IS flamebrain" interjected gray, annoyed at his fear of vehicles, "that were not gonna walk to bosco, that'll take at least 2 weeks if we're lucky".

"Pfft, pansy. Afraid of a little jogging now are we?"

"Coming from the bum who won't get on a train because 'his tummy will hurt' "

Before the fight could escalate any further, Erza swiftly took a long stride, cocking her arm back and punching natsu directly in the abdomen, surprisingly he wasn't knocked out like he always was.

"Huh. Thats weird. That usually works" said erza, surprised at natsus endurance. "Second origin must have made you really strong. I knew you had the most latent power out of all of us, and you took down sting and rouge, and future rouge too alone. You hardly flinched at my punch".

Natsu, now beaming at the praise he was getting from the s-class mage, didnt notice her sidestep around him and kick him directly on the back of his neck. Natsu then immediately tumbled forward and lost consciousness.

"Haha, natsu's so simple" said gray. "Talk about how strong the guy is and he gets so cocky, good plan erza!" giving her a slap on the back.

"it was hardly a plan. He really is getting amazingly strong, i just saw the opportunity and struck, my praise was 100% real."

Lucy stood there blushing, and confused. She had already knew natsu was crazy strong, why was his new power causing her to blush like that? Truth be told, she had feelings for the pink haired moron since they met. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't think he was capable of reciprocating the feeling of 'love'. She also didn't want to lose his friendship, natsu was her closest friend and partner, and it would be that way till they died.

They all boarded the train and found a spot that could seat all 4 of them all the way in the front. Gray sat with his arms on his knees supporting his face, while erza sat rigidly and cross legged next to him, as if her back was being forced to arch. Across from them sat lucy, with natsu laid out onto her lap, while she played with his hair. He was fast asleep and didn't notice at all the girly arrangements lucy had tied his hair into. First with a ponytail, then a bun followed by pig tails. Gray was holding his sides, laughing at how stupid natsu looked. The train ride went on for 4 hours, with hardly any talk between the 4 (natsu was sleeping so that hardly made him conversation material). There wasnt much to talk about really. They had discussed the mission beforehand at the guild. The were to go to boscoe, on orders of the king there, and escort his daughter to the town of ersa for her engagement ceremony. The reward was ridiculously high, but they thought it wouldn't be much for a king. He probably thinks hes underpaying them. Lucy did notice a few odd things about the train though. For starters, there was no one else on the train besides a man in a dark cloak which shrouded his entire body. The train was also moving very slowly. When natsu awoke lucy noticed something else peculiar. She was very close to natsu and should tell when something was and wasn't troubling him. When he awoke it took him a full 10 minutes to realize that he wasn't feeling motion sick at all.

"Its like there was a troia cast on me or something!" he said, exclaiming and rejoicing the fact he could ride on a train.

"Strange though right?" lucy said in deep thought. "Wendy didn't perform a troia on you. How come you're feeling 100%"

"You sound disappointed luce" natsu said with a frown. She actually kinda was. She enjoyed fumbling around with his hair and letting him rest on her lap. Her thought was abruptly halted, much like the train was, by the sound of the train stopping. She looked out the window and all she saw that they were near a woodland forest to there right, and a vast plain to there right. They were for sure not in bosco yet. Just then they heard the train driver topple out of his chair and hit his head with a thud.

"Natsu! The train driver!" exclaimed erza, to natsu because he was already up and closet to the man. She didnt need to say anything, natsu was already there.

"Yo! Dude! Wake up!" Natsu yelled shaking the man. He bent his head over the mans chest. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stop. He surveyed the mans face, his eyes were rolled back into his head and his body resemebled a deathly gray. This was no natural death. The man in the cloak lucy had noticed earlier peeled his hood back and said

"Natsu dragneel. My how you've grown my child".

CLIFF HANGER! Dont worry this time i swear ill update in like 2 days, no worries. I love where this story is going and i hope you will to. Please review and favorite/follow. I need feedback on how my writing is so i can improve and make it more enjoyable for you guys. Thanks! 


End file.
